


If

by daisy_illusive



Series: Goldennes [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Drama, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Desde hace un tiempo, DaeYeol no para de pensar en condicional… no para de pensar en “si hubiera hecho algo, todo sería diferente ahora”.





	If

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para la canción If, de este single veraniego al que le he dedicado la colección, aunque la letra y lo escrito no tienen nada que ver. JaeSeok tuvo un paso breve por Gol–Cha, pero su paso por los corazones del grupo de trainees que lo dieron todo por debutar no fue tan breve, así que, decidí hacer esto para recordar que una vez estuvo ahí. Espero que os guste.

            A veces, cuando DaeYeol hace una visita a los chicos de la Casa de la Alegría, se siente como si fuera otra vez el chiquillo y el adolescente que vivió en aquel lugar durante muchos años. Los recuerdos embargan toda su mente y su corazón se siente en paz al ver a sus amigos, los que una vez fueron desconocidos y se convirtieron finalmente en sus hermanos a pesar de no compartir lazos de sangre, a los que todavía son unos críos que no pueden valerse por ellos mismos y están en edad de estudiar. Los echa mucho de menos y aquellas visitas lo hacen sonreír casi sin esfuerzo. DaeYeol se siente como en casa estando allí, se siente muy relajado, se siente increíblemente bien estando rodeado de personas con las que podía ser él mismo.

 

            Visitando la Casa de la Alegría, DaeYeol revive momentos de su pasado en los que fue feliz a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser huérfano, a pesar de haber soportado el peso del mundo de los mayores en sus hombros mucho antes de que fuera un adulto al uso… pero también, revive otros momentos en los que no quiere volver a pensar cuando entra a aquella casa. DaeYeol vuelve a ser un adolescente en aquel lugar, vuelve a encontrarse rodeado de hermanos, vuelve a pelearse por cualquier idiotez con JangJun, vuelve a dormir abrazando a BoMin para que el más pequeño de todos no tuviera miedo de la oscuridad o las tormentas, vuelve a pensar en el momento en el que dejó marchar a JaeSeok.

 

            Y DaeYeol vuelve a pensar que, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo más, si tan solo se hubiera esforzado un poco más, si tan solo le hubiera hablado de sus verdaderos sentimientos, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan malditamente cobarde, si tan solo lo hubiera detenido aquella noche… JaeSeok seguiría junto a él.

 

            Cuando está en el orfanato, DaeYeol no puede evitar encerrarse en la habitación que una vez fue suya —y que ahora es de BoMin— y volver a tener diecisiete años otra vez.

 

~.~.~

 

            DaeYeol está un poco adormilado, todavía no completamente inmerso en el mundo de los sueños, cuando escucha cómo la puerta de su habitación se abre despacio para que no chirríe como siempre lo hace. El chico se extraña un poco porque debe ser demasiado tarde como para que los niños estén despiertos, aunque imagina que es BoMin queriendo dormir con él, como casi todas las noches. Sin embargo, los pasos que se acercan hasta la cama no son livianos ni ligeros como los del chico de diez años que suele encaramarse a su cama, son más pesados y mucho más cuidadosos y lentos, como si la persona que ha entrado a su habitación estuviese tratando de no molestar o despertar a DaeYeol. El chico se siente un poco más despierto en ese momento, queriendo conocer quién es la persona que se mueve por su habitación, esperando a que se suba a la cama con él para determinarlo… pero nadie se sube al colchón, quien ha entrado se queda de pie junto a su cama simplemente y exhala un suspiro profundo.

 

            A DaeYeol le da mala espina ese suspiro porque no presagia nada bueno e, inmediatamente, se gira en la cama para tratar de ver quién es. La luz que entra por la ventada desde la calle es demasiado escasa para poder identificar los rasgos de nadie, pero la figura que encuentra junto a su cama es delgada y alta y no hay muchos chicos que cumplan aquellos requisitos en la Casa de la Alegría. Solo están él, JaeSeok, SeungYoon y JangJun, los demás chicos del lugar son todavía demasiado pequeños y no han comenzado a dar el estirón… pero DaeYeol acota todavía más sus posibilidades porque con SeungYoon y JangJun nunca ha tenido aquella confianza necesaria para que alguno se cuele en su habitación por la noche —a no ser que planearan una trastada contra él—, por lo que solo le queda una persona.

 

            —Jae… —murmura con la voz ronca por el sueño que tenía, parpadeando varias veces para tratar de ajustar su visión a la escasa luz de la habitación—. ¿Sucede algo? —cuestiona.

            —Siento haberte despertado, _hyung_ —murmura en respuesta el chico, aunque no responde a la pregunta que DaeYeol le ha hecho.

 

            El sentido arácnido de _hyung_ se activa inmediatamente en DaeYeol y, lo más rápido que puede, se incorpora en la cama y busca a tientas la llavecilla de la luz en la pared detrás de él hasta que la encuentra y, por fin, la luz se hace en la habitación. Tiene que cerrar sus ojos unos segundos para acostumbrarse a tanta claridad, pero cuando los abre finalmente y ve a JaeSeok con los ojos brillantes, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, su vista clavada en el suelo y sus hombros hundidos, el chico siente que lo mejor que ha podido hacer es encender la luz para poder ver qué era lo que sucedía.

 

            —Jae… —dice, totalmente preocupado—. Ven aquí.

 

            Siendo natural para él tener que consolar a los miembros menores de aquel orfanato, DaeYeol se echa un poco para el lado, dejando espacio en el estrecho colchón para que JaeSeok se siente con él. El menor duda durante unos momentos, sin siquiera levantar su vista del suelo, pero finalmente se mueve hasta acabar sentado a su lado y DaeYeol simplemente lo abraza por los hombros y deja que éste apoye su cabeza contra la suya, sin querer atosigarlo mucho porque sabe perfectamente cómo es JaeSeok. El chico no suele hablar mucho, no suele contar la mayoría de las cosas que le suceden, que le pasan por la cabeza… a pesar de que la confianza entre ambos es la máxima después de conocerse desde que no levantaban más que un palmo del suelo; pero además de eso, la confianza que ambos tienen es potenciada por aquella tentativa relación que mantienen desde hace meses. JaeSeok y él siempre se han complementado el uno al otro y era casi natural para ellos quererse, al menos así lo era para DaeYeol.

 

            —¿Qué sucede, Jae? —le pregunta tras unos momentos de silencio en los que ha esperado que el otro hablara.

 

            JaeSeok deja escapar otro largo y profundo suspiro antes de apretar sus labios en una fina línea. A DaeYeol le da escalofríos aquella reacción porque nunca antes lo ha visto así y sabe que debe ser algo demasiado serio para que se comporte de aquella forma, para que dude tanto antes de hablar, para que se lo piense tanto, para que sus ojos estén cubiertos por una fina capa de líquido que DaeYeol cree que ve volverse más gruesa por momentos. JaeSeok no suele contar nada, pero cuando se le pregunta siempre responde —cuando DaeYeol le pregunta siempre responde—.

 

            —Yo… —comienza finalmente—, no tenía intención de despertarte, _hyung_ —dice, llevando justo después una mano a su pelo oscuro como el azabache, despeinándolo, frustrado—. No quería enfrentarme a esto.

 

            DaeYeol frunce su ceño, confuso ante las palabras del chico, pero no vuelve a preguntar nada porque no quiere cortar a JaeSeok ahora que se ha animado a hablar, aunque tenga mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pasa y qué es lo que tiene al menor de aquella forma. Simplemente le deja espacio para que se sienta lo más cómodo posible y siga hablando, siga contándole qué es todo lo que tiene en la cabeza.

 

            —Yo… hace unas semanas me encontraron unas personas que… —comienza de nuevo, pero se traba a mitad de la frase. DaeYeol simplemente lo invita a coger aire y después expulsarlo lentamente para que se calme y pueda continuar—. Me encontraron unas personas que dicen ser mis padres —sigue contando. La revelación hace que el mayor sienta una pequeña opresión en el pecho porque sabe que lo que viene a continuación no es bueno—. No sé si lo serán realmente, tampoco me importa.

 

            DaeYeol no sabe qué decir ante aquella revelación, por lo que simplemente acaricia el brazo de JaeSeok arriba y abajo. El no recuerda a sus padres, lo dejaron en aquel lugar cuando solo era un bebé, lo mismo que a todos ellos, por lo que JaeSeok tampoco los recuerda. Se han criado todos juntos en la Casa de la Alegría sin padres, cuidando los unos de los otros, sin pensar en la ausencia de unos progenitores y simplemente agradeciendo los cuidados que las personas que llevan aquel lugar les han dedicado siempre a la veintena de chicos que siempre acogen hasta que cumplen la mayoría de edad. DaeYeol solo puede sentir que encontrarse con sus padres a aquellas alturas, no ha debido ser una experiencia muy agradable para JaeSeok.

 

            —En los últimos tiempos han estado queriendo retomar el contacto conmigo —sigue contando—, cada vez que entraba y salía de casa y no iba con ninguno de vosotros siempre se me acercaban y trataban de hablarme y decirme lo mucho que me querían —JaeSeok hace una pausa para inspirar hondo otra vez—. Yo les he estado dando esquinazo porque no quiero saber nada de ellos, pero han seguido insistiendo y… ayer me dijeron que habían comenzado a mover papeles para llevarme con ellos.

            —¿Qué? —cuestiona DaeYeol, totalmente incrédulo.

            —Y yo no quiero irme con ellos, _hyung_.

 

            Por primera vez en todo aquel rato, JaeSeok alza su cabeza y sus ojos se encuentran, DaeYeol solo puede ver miedo en ellos en un primer instante, miedo por tener que irse con unas personas desconocidas que lo abandonaron una vez, miedo por tener que alejarse de todo lo que conoce… pero cuando se fija un poco más, también puede ver determinación, la determinación de que no va a dejar que aquello suceda. DaeYeol no puede evitar abrazarse fuertemente a él y se siente un poco aliviado cuando JaeSeok le devuelve el abrazo.

 

            —Lo siento… _hyung_ —murmura el chico durante el abrazo.

            —¿Por qué lo sientes? —pregunta.

 

            No es la primera vez que JaeSeok no le cuenta las cosas, no es la primera vez que el chico le oculta cosas importantes, por lo que no entiende el motivo de aquella disculpa. DaeYeol lo conoce y sabe cómo funciona, de la misma forma JaeSeok lo conoce a él.

 

            —Lo siento porque no puedo irme con ellos… pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí —replica, haciendo que DaeYeol rompa el abrazo rápidamente.

            —No… —comienza, pero el chico no lo deja terminar lo que quiere decir.

            —No puedo quedarme aquí, _hyung_ —dice de nuevo—, porque en el momento en el que arreglen los papeles me querrán llevar con ellos y yo no quiero que eso pase.

            —Podemos… podemos buscar una solución… podemos hablar con _imo_ para que ella lo arregle todo, sabes que _imo_ no dejaría que se llevaran a alguno de nosotros contra nuestra voluntad —dice rápidamente, queriendo hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero este parece haber tomado una decisión.

            —Lo siento.

 

            JaeSeok se acerca a su rostro tentativamente antes de dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios y después se levanta de la cama, haciendo que DaeYeol sienta repentinamente mucho frío. DaeYeol quiere decirle que encontrarán una solución, que no tiene que irse así, que aquella no es lo correcto; quiere decirle que no puede dejarlos a todos ellos, que no puede dejarlo a él; quiere gritarle que se quede, que lo quiere, que no puede vivir sin él, que lo necesita… pero DaeYeol no puede decir nada, las palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta mientras ve cómo JaeSeok se va de la habitación. Quiere correr hacia él, detenerlo, atarlo con una soga a los pies de su cama para que no se vaya, pero su cuerpo no le obedece y lo único que hace al final es echarse a llorar cuando la puerta se cierra tras JaeSeok, teniendo la ínfima esperanza de que, si el otro lo escucha llorar, quizás vuelva para consolarlo.

 

            Pero JaeSeok no vuelve y, cuando a la mañana siguiente, tiene que contarle a los demás lo sucedido, se recrimina una y otra vez por haber sido incapaz de retenerlo —de la misma forma que se lo recriminan SeungYoon, YoungTaek y SeungMin— y se pregunta una y mil veces qué es lo que habría sucedido si su cuerpo no se hubiera bloqueado y hubiera detenido a JaeSeok.

 

~.~.~

 

            Cuando escucha unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación, DaeYeol sale de sus pensamientos y respira profundamente, tratando de que las lagrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos no caigan por sus mejillas, aquellas lágrimas de frustración y tristeza que siempre derrama cuando piensa en aquella fatídica noche de hacía ocho años. Se permite unos segundos para calmarse y, después, con un “adelante” le da paso a la habitación a la persona que ha llamado. Por el quicio de la puerta aparece la cabeza de BoMin, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que DaeYeol conoce muy bien. El menor está preocupado por él, por los recuerdos que aquellas paredes le traen y DaeYeol le devuelve una sonrisa encantadora para tranquilizarlo.

 

            —La cena está puesta en la mesa —le anuncia, abriendo la puerta del todo, su expresión volviéndose un poco más relajada—. Los _hyungs_ preguntan si te puedes quedar y comes con todos.

 

            DaeYeol mira el reloj de su muñeca y se da cuenta de que es bastante tarde y al día siguiente tiene que levantarse demasiado temprano para ir a trabajar. Está a punto de decirle al menor que no puede, que se tiene que ir porque no puede perder mucho más tiempo allí, pero cuando mira a BoMin de nuevo, éste ha puesto morritos y DaeYeol se ve incapaz de decirle que no a aquella carilla de pena —nunca ha sido capaz de contenerse cuando el menor le pide algo y aquello no ha cambiado— así que, asiente con su cabeza ante la petición silenciosa de que se quede.

 

            —Pero en cuanto acabe de cenar me tengo que ir, no puedo pasarme la noche con vosotros —le advierte—, además, vosotros no deberíais estar tampoco perdiendo el tiempo con este viejo, tenéis que estudiar porque los finales están cerca.

 

            La cara de pena de BoMin muta a una de descontento por que se han nombrado los estudios y nunca ha sido muy amigo de ellos, pero no replica a que DaeYeol se quede con aquellas condiciones y lo coge del brazo para llevarlo a la planta inferior, donde están todos ya sentados en el suelo, alrededor de la gran mesa baja que hay en el comedor y tratando de ver la tele, tratando porque, como siempre, las peleas sobre qué cadena poner son la tónica del lugar. DaeYeol no puede evitar sonreír ante aquello, alejando de sus pensamientos todo lo que tiene que ver con JaeSeok y tratando de pasar un buen rato con sus hermanos pequeños, echando de menos a JangJun y a SeungYoon, que ya habían abandonado el orfanato hacía mucho tiempo, como él mismo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que todos sabréis que hyung es hermano mayor, dicho de chico a chico; pero lo de imo no estoy tan segura. Imo significa tía y, aunque la mujer que lleva la Casa de la Alegría no sea su tía de verdad, la llaman así.


End file.
